


Two Less Lonely People

by sangieyoun



Category: Day6 (Band), Kpop - Fandom, myday - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangieyoun/pseuds/sangieyoun
Summary: Having your heart broke is bad. Know what's worst? It's falling in love with a heart as broken as yours.
Kudos: 12





	Two Less Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoondowoonfull](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yoondowoonfull).



> The main Song for this is Can't help Falling in Love - Samantha Harvey
> 
> And the songs that Jae "sang" all by Over October  
> \- Alive  
> \- Mr. Sun  
> Read the lyrics and you'll understand why :) Enjoy reading!

"Hi”

It was the first ever word Jae has ever said to Ara.

She looked up from her drink and stared at the bartender in front of her.

He had an easy smile, the one that doesn’t take much effort because you could tell he’s the kind of person who smiles a lot. His eyes were small, but they hold that happy kind of stars and he had his hair in these blond highlights, which looked good on him. He was tall and lean, overall a pretty decent looking guy.

But Ara was not looking for anyone. She came here to be left alone so after staring at him for some time, she looked away.

It didn’t seem to fazed him because she heard him chuckle.

“You know, the least you could do is smile back.” His voice doesn’t sound offended.

Ara gulped down her drink, wanting to slap the bartender away which is surprising, she’s not a violent person.

“I probably shouldn’t care I know but you’ve been here for almost every day this week and you’re not talking to anyone and the bar is not busy yet, I could, keep you company for a while if you want.”

The bartender said that without even stuttering. He probably must’ve done this before; talk to strangers, let them unload their problems as if that would magically heal them. Well, it’s not gonna work for her. God, why must people have to be nosy? She internally sighed because she could feel the bartender’s gaze on her, like he was waiting for her answer.

What’s his deal?

“So, I’m Jae if-”

She glared at him. “Will you stop talking to me?”

It came out hasher than it meant to in Ara’s mind. And the moment the words were said, she knew she didn’t mean them. At least not in that way she said it but she has her shots and her brain is muddled.

Jae pursued his lips and with an awkward smile, left.

And of course, that made Ara feel guilty. For a guy she barely knows!

She shook her head and bit her lips, dismissing the sinking feeling in her chest. The last thing she wanted to do is apologize. But this Jae guy meant no harm, maybe she does look miserable not having someone to talk to, downing shots after shots of anything alcohol as if it would heal all her pain away.

Jae was at the other end of the table now, serving another customer, that easy smile gracing his lips again. Ara could see him having so many patrons. He’s a boy next door type, a perfect guy for this kind of job.

That made Ara annoyed for some reason because who does this bartender Jae guy think he is? To talk to her as if she’s the most miserable person alive. It’s not like she’s the only person who drinks their sorrows away. It’s not like she’s doing it so loud. It’s not like she’s running away. Ara just wanted to move on.

She bit her lips hard; pity was always a way to get her crying and Ara hated it.

She took her drink and downed it in big gulp, put her tab on the counter and left.

\----

Ara shouldn’t be back. She really shouldn’t.

Because coming back means seeing that smiley bartender again. Coming back means that he will see her again and coming back means saying sorry.

She sat at her usual high chair, head down in shame. There was a mellow song playing in the background as the bar was alive. Ara hasn’t seen the bartender yet, if it’s even Jae behind the bar but she’s too scared to check and have an eye contact with him.

“The same one?”

It’s Jae.

Ara’s ears turned hot. Unable to look at him, she nodded. She bit her lips, blood pumping in her ears. Why is her conscience so good at convincing her?

Ara should not be ashamed. She barely knew him. She’s just gonna say sorry and move on, go back to being a customer and Jae as the bartender tending her drinks. Why does she care about his feelings?

The drink slid in front of her and she forced herself to look up. Jae was already moving from the next customer,

“He-Hey,” she did on what she hope was a smile, her fingers were clutching her pants under the table “you got a minute?”

Jae looked at her. The corner of his lips lifting up. He looked kinda smug even.

“Bar is kinda full right now, you okay after my shift?” He asked.

What?

Ara held her hands up. “No- I- I’m just-”

“Okay. Gotta take the orders, later!” he said hastily then just rushing off to somewhere.

Ara was dumbfounded. She was just to say sorry and move on not eat out with the guy or walk home or something.

She did wait though because adding another mistake to this Jae guy would just lead to another guilt and Ara wanted this to be over with. It was for another hour before Jae emerged back out in a hoodie looking a lot younger that what he looked like earlier in a black buttoned down.

He looks like a college kid with his backpack perched lazily on his one shoulder, his glasses askew.

He wears glasses?

“So, you want a burger?”

Ara had to look up to him. She didn’t realize he was that tall since she was always sitting down and she wasn’t paying him attention back then.

“I’m just gonna say sorry.” She deadpans.

Jae didn’t seem to hear… or mind. He jutted his lips out, “Yeah I know, so burger?”

“I- what?”

“You’re not vegan? Please tell me you’re not I really want a burger.” He said, eyes pleading.

“I- wait. What is this?” Ara asked, mortified. She didn’t know what Jae wanted to do. Is he asking her out or something?

Jae chuckled. “You said you wanted a minute. Well now I got my whole night for you so do you want a burger or what?”

Ara stared at him like he had grown two head. “Wha-Why?”

“I’m a good listener.” He said.

She laughed ludicrously. “Yeah, so what?”

“Come on” he laughed “Don’t you want a friend? Or just companion, I got my whole night for you.”

“For what?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, anything? You look like you need someone.”

Ara should hate that word. It was what got her heart broken in the first place. Because she needed her ex to be in her life. She needed someone to be there for her and they were not willing to take up that part.

But Jae said it in a way that doesn’t sound mean. Like it’s just stating the obvious. It’s not judging in fact it sounds... sympathetic.

“As much as I’d like to, I can’t stay up late so, gotta get moving if you want that burger too.” He said, with a sheepish smile.

Ara didn’t know what got her but she almost, almost smiled at this Jae guy.

She holds her hands up nonchalantly, maybe she does need a friend. “Okay”

Ara turn on her heels to walk but she could feel Jae’s smile behind her.

“You could at least smile you know.” He said again.

\----

Alcohol makes people loosen up.

Jae doesn’t drink but he humors Ara’s drinking habits by drinking with her during his after shift at his work.

“You don’t have to drink every time I do” Ara mused as Jae took his own bottle and opened it up.

He lifted his shoulder, shrugging. “I’m not letting you do it alone either.”

“I’ve been drinking alone before you Jae.” She said, amused. Jae had told her some of allegies and the last thing she wanted to do is take care of him.

“I know you can but this is fine!” he bumped his bottle with hers “See? Two less lonely people in the world.”

He looked proud like that was supposed to make her smile. Ara only rolled her eyes.

It didn’t take while to get close to Jae. He was a very easy person to be comfortable with. He’s happy go lucky, he’s funny and very considerate. He threads water that are safe. It’s as if he knows what to ask and what not to ask. It was when they were at the rooftop of her house that she got to know him a little more than on his weird anecdotes and jokes.

“I had a girlfriend uhm, last year, we broke up just three months ago.” he said, taking a swig of the beer.

Ara raised her eyebrows. She had hers five months ago and she’s still wrecked about it.

“We broke up because of you know, long distance type. They just don’t work out.” He laughed.

But Jae looks fine not like the way she is.

“Guess you’re not that into deep huh?” Ara teased, “I mean, you’re here functioning fine.”

Jae chuckled softly. He bumped his beer to Ara’s forehead. “I’m just better at hiding it.”

“How long has it been for you?” He asked.

Ara doesn’t answer questions that reminds her of him. It would open wounds she’s not ready to tend yet.

But when Jae asked, it doesn’t make her flinch. It doesn’t even make her have those flashbacks of memories that they used to have.

“Five for me. We broke up because he doesn’t feel that thing anymore, he said.”

“Bullshit” he laughed “He has another girl?”

Ara rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yeah”

“Mygod you’re being like this for a cheater?” he said, feigning disgust.

It should have offended her but Jae could only look cute.

“Shut up” Ara laughed, kicking him in the legs.

Talking about her heartbreak is a big no but with Jae, it doesn’t seem so bad.

\----

Jae also writes songs.

“It’s not a thing, just a hobby.” He said.

He said it was a way for him to say things he can’t, like a diary.

“It’s easier to say the words when it’s not very directed.”

Ara could relate to what he meant. She didn’t like talking that much too, especially if it involves feelings but unlike Jae, she doesn’t have a penchant to put her feelings into words. They’re just… emotions.

Jae had let Ara listen to one of the songs he made and she had to admit it was beautiful. It sounded sincere and sad.

“Why don’t you try for singing?” Ara asked one time as she watched Jae adjust the strings on his guitar.

“I just told you” he said laughing, not looking up at her “my songs are my diary and I’m not putting it out there.”

Jae always sing that one particular song when he had more than three bottles. He’s a light drinker so when he’s bordering tipsy he would pick up his guitar and play that song and Ara knew it was for that girl. He always sings it with the same tune and strum. Jae always looks miserable when he sings it.

Maybe he was because with Ara, the break-up had a reason. They had something to fight about but with Jae’s, they’re just... over. They wake up and realized that it was not gonna work out anymore. There was no fighting, there was only the end.

And having him sing the song he dedicated for the girl, at his living room with the muted tv as their light, she wonders how Jae functions every day. How could he live through a day knowing there was nothing that went wrong, they’re just not meant to be.

She’s not in love but Jae somehow makes her feel like one.

\----

Jae had a strange thing where he asks random questions out of air.

His mind as he said, works too much useless information and he needs to let it out or else he’s gonna explode.

It was that one night where they were at the park and Jae asked,

“You believe in soulmates?”

It was a question out of nowhere and would’ve made Ara laugh. She was used to Jae’s random questions but usually the question doesn’t sound personal. Not when they haven’t even drink anything.

She looked away, opting to give him a serious answer because for some reason, Jae was a bit quiet and she’s afraid to ask and it doesn’t look like Jae wants to share.

“I do, actually.”

He looked up. “Like you believe there is someone out there that’s just made for you.”

Ara looked at him and hummed in confirmation.

Ara loves looking at Jae when he gets mellow. It’s like seeing someone step out of his skin. Jae had many faces and this was Ara’s favorite. Even if she knew that this friendship and that they are temporary, this sight of vulnerability makes her feel that maybe this is true. Maybe this could be more than just temporary.

He smiled, the little light catching glimpses of that sad smile.

“I believe you make your soulmate.” He was not looking down. “Like you make that person to be for you.”

Jae loves looking up at the sky. He always tells that looking up gives him comfort because at this universe so big, his problems don’t even make a speck out there.

_“It also stops the tears from coming down you know.”_ He joked.

Ara could feel there was something bothering him. They could have each other but like him, she’s broken too. She can’t offer something she can’t even give for herself, comfort.

She hated pity because it makes her cry so she reached out a hand to let him know she’s there and he took it.

“I guess you could.” She whispered, feeling how cold Jae’s hand in hers. He has long fingers, nimbly but smooth and soft.

“Still, you don’t get to make their decision. You make her to be yours but you don’t get to say if she’ll do the same.”

Ara rest her head on his shoulder so she wouldn’t see how a tear escaped Jae’s closed eyes.

It was not a healthy thing, depending on someone. But they were coping and they both pretended like it’s okay.

\----

Ara started drinking less. It took her a while to notice but Jae commented one time she was at the bar and she asked for a non-alcoholic drink in their menu.

“New diet” Jae eyed her teasingly.

It made her realize that she traded her dependency on alcohol for something else; dependency in Jae which is not good because like her, he was a minefield bomb too.

They were both holding on to that fragile little string that with just with one pull, would break them down to square one. It happened to Jae at 2am in the morning.

Ara had a call from Jae asking if he can come over. It was in the middle on the night and she could say no but this is Jae. The person who came to her even when she’s not asking for help. Jae who had done nothing but be nice to her so she said yes.

Jae arrived half an hour later and when Ara opened the door, her heart dropped.

Jae never cried in front of her and watching tears come down on his pale face was more than Ara could handle.

She pulled him inside, unable to look at him in the eye because her heart tightens at the sight. Jae always looks so… invincible. Ara is not used to this defeated, sad Jae.

Ara sat him at the cushion and put water in front of him.

He wasn’t saying anything and Ara was afraid of asking anything that might trigger him more so she tried to tend to him to make him as comfortable as he can be.

She was putting a blanket around him because he was freezing when he leaned his head on her shoulder.

“Don’t move for five minutes.” He whispered.

Ara didn’t.

She wasn’t counting but she could feel his heaves on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry” she whispered.

Jae chuckled between tears. “For what?”

Ara gnaw the inside of her lips. “I- don’t know what I can do to make you feel better.”

“Just don’t move for now.” Was all he said.

They were each other’s distraction.

She run her hand through his hair. It was what her mother used to do to her to calm her down. She didn’t know what's his problem. She didn’t know what could made him come to her house at this ungodly hour but Jae needed her and it's time to reciprocate that part when she needed a friend and Jae willingly filled that space for her.

He slept in her living room and was gone the next day.

Jae never explained what happened that day and Ara never asked.

It was then that Ara started to see Jae differently.

She goes to the bar after her work to wait for Jae to end his shift and they'd go to wherever they please. It became a thing that even if Ara hated dependency, she could feel, she was becoming too with Jae.

Jae was every girl's dream best friend. He's always free, always there, always ready to listen, give comfort, be everything you would need.

It's not hard to have feelings for him.

It took Ara a while to understand that the little off beats of her heart when Jae pats her head or smile that certain easy smile that for some reason looks different when it's directed to her, means something.

Ara wanted to deny it. She knew it would seem like she was just trying to cover up her pain with Jae but it felt different.

He is different.

"You look nice today." He would greet her nonchalantly. Jae had a thing where he just says what was on his mind just as it is.

He didn't know, it's making it harder for her to be around him.

She knew it would be best to stay away from him for a while. It's safe. She needed to sort out her feelings for the bartender who undeniably caught her in a wheel of a mess.

It took three days of her new diet with her getting back to her habit of drinking again but knowing she can't get back to Jae's bar, she settled for drinking at her apartment.

It took another three days too, of ignoring Jae's calls and messages to have the guy in front of his apartment in his gray hoodie, glasses that he doesn’t really need, perched on his nose. He doesn’t look happy.

"You're drinking alone." He eyed the plastic in Ara's hand.

Ara's heart began to beat erratically because seeing him in flesh for almost a week of not seeing him, it's heart breaking. She wanted to hug him, make him smile.

It seemed absurd but to think that she would be the one to make him sad. He barely knows her. They barely know each other. They were too careful, too afraid to reach a certain line that could break their temporary connection.

At least, that's what it was for her.

Ara shrugged, smiling but she avoided his eyes.

"No other friends."

"You have me" He said.

There he goes again, making Ara’s heart ache without him even noticing.

She looked up; her eyes felt hot. "Stop saying that."

Ara felt him get closer and she instinctively took a step back which was futile because Jae had long legs and before she knows it, they were close. It was close enough for him to see her tears she was trying not to show.

"What's wrong?"

Ara looked at him, looking back at her, in pity, in concern, maybe a bit of both and she can't think. There in front of her, is an amazing guy, yet… she’s not sure if he can even see her.

Her vision was getting blurry and she knew her tears were betraying her. 

It took a moment but she pulled him down by his jacket and kissed him.

She didn’t know how many seconds it lasted because Jae pulled away and his eyes were all wrong. Suddenly they were just these cold, heartless black.

"What was that?" he said, his voice even lower.

Ara bit her lips so hard before answering.

"I'm in love with you Jae."

Jae chuckled but it’s too low and it's not the happy one.

"You're not"

"I am-"

"You don’t” He gritted his teeth, glaring at her “You just need me to be your someone."

It was the harshest word to come out of him. It hurt to have him say that but he does have his point. He’s valid to make that assumption.

"You offered to be that someone." Ara reminded him.

He laughed ludicrously. "I offered to be your friend Ara, nothing else."

And that's all it took to break her heart again.

Jae rubbed his face exasperatedly. "I want to be your friend because I know how it feels like to be alone. I know how it feels to have your hear broken and feel that every day is crushing you." He looked at her, eyes unreadable "I know how it feels like to not move on."

She balled her hands in fist. "What if I-" she had always been stubborn. She licked her lips and stared back at his eyes. "What if I can fix you?"

Jae smiled sadly, shaking his head. "You're just broken but I'm shattered Ara." He looked up at the stars, "And unlike you, I'm not asking to be fixed. I’m sorry.”

The he turned around and began to walk away.

Ara's knees gave out, hot tears flowing free on her face. She can only watch as another person who she had become dependent too, left her.

She thought Jae could never be cruel but... he is. He is cruel.

This is her fragile string breaking but no one is there to catch her.

\----

Maybe she should be angry. Jae had come to her life, only to ruin her again. But Jae never made her fall in love with him. It was her choice. She made him to be his soulmate but he doesn’t

That next few days were quiet.

Ara didn’t do anything to disturbed Jae and Jae didn’t do anything to disturbed her too.

Until that letter came.

It was from Jae. Ara knew what it was and it felt unfair that he was making that decision for them.

_Ara,_

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry for giving you the wrong idea, sorry for making you cry. But I’m not going back to what I said. You don’t want me. I can’t give what you want from me. I’m sorry. I’m not like you. I’m not gonna lie but I miss you but I know this would not be fair for you. For now, let’s not see each other. Don’t cry, you’ll find someone better than me._

_Thank you,_

_Jae_

Ara could only cry. Just the irony that out of all the people she could fall in love, it has to be someone who’s as broken as her.

It was full of apologies for things he shouldn’t have done. It hurts that up until the last moment, Jae still blames himself over her falling for him.

She folded the letter back and put it in her book and cried all night.

It was insane, how Jae had put too much impact on her.

Maybe Jae was right. She just needed someone to lean on and she wanted it to be him so bad. Maybe she doesn’t really love him.

But why does it feel like her heart was breaking again?

\----

Years passed by yet every now and then, Ara would be reminded of the guy who broke her heart but mostly, she remembers the nice bartender with an easy smile.

She still kept the letter and the pick he gave her because she was still holding on for that ‘for now’ he wrote.

They’re going to meet again.

Looking back on the time they were together Ara knew that Jae made the right decision. She was clouded of the need to be with someone. Even if her love for him was true, it would’ve end wrong.

The year that Ara was alone made her realize there is more to her than just being someone to person. Jae didn’t make the breaking her heart easy but it taught her that no one could really fix anyone but themselves.

It was meant to be done alone.

Ara looked up at the sky. It was in its pretty shade of blue, white clouds scattered up with the sunlight casting shadows to the world outside. That made her smile because she knows somewhere out there, Jae loves the look of the sky.

He always does.

There was never a bad weather for him, just gloomy.

She was looking outside, eating her usual in the diner Jae used to bring her when suddenly, a song played.

Knowing the playlist, the diner plays by heart, she knew it was not one of the songs.

She listened closely and shocked was evident on her face because she recognized the voice.

It was Jae.

The song was a new one. Jae never sang that song to her but the lyrics reminded her of the things they used to talk about after hours, after three bottles of beer, after the city sleeps.

She could only gasp in surprise when upon the second verse, Jae slid in her booth.

“Do you like the song?”

She froze.

Year after year, she pictured how they would meet in every circumstance, in the weirdest way but never like this.

Her hands were shaking. She wanted to slap him, hug him, kiss him, all at once.

It’s crazy how he could break her but also make her feel whole again in a matter of seconds.

“The least you could do is smile you know” he said, smiling secretly because he remembers those were her first words to her.

“Talk to me” He urged, his eyes pleading.

He had his hair dyed to black now and he was not wearing his glasses anymore but he’s still wearing hoodies and he still smiles, a lot.

“The song is good” Ara can’t hear her voice because of the beating of her heart. It was eating her inside out.

He smiled. “The song is for you, Ara.” He said softly

And that’s all it took, for her tears to fall down. All these years of waiting, and yearning to see him and now he’s here.

Jae reached out to wipe her tears.

“I hope you didn’t fine someone” he mused. Ara could see tears on his eyes as well. He was talking about the letter he left at her doorstep telling her she will find someone better than him.

“I think he’s sitting in front of me right now.” Ara chuckled lightly. Jae’s hand on her face was making her cheeks hot.

“I miss you too” he laughed softly. “Now, stop crying, you’re making this look weird”

Ara laughed. At the hilarity of the situation, or how much they looked like an idiot right now but they can’t keep the smile off their faces because it felt free. It’s a finally.

Jae was wrong. Ara’s really in love with him.

_'Cause as long as there's each other_

_The world won't even matter_

_And life would be a simple bliss_

_It'd be as simple as this_

Jae straightened up and offered his hand, with that easy smile she missed, he uttered the words that first word she heard him say, the one that was the start and finally the end of this chapter of her being one,

“Hi”

And now he’s right, maybe there'll be two less lonely people in the world,

“Hi”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Not the best but I really want to post something on valentines. :) Tell me your feels or anything.. My twitter @/youngksday_ I interact more there. HAHA


End file.
